


Snowballs

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Feelings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Redeemed Vector, Snow Day, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector discovers snow for the first time. Passed his original confusion, he is absolutely thrilled by the universe of possible pranks he could pull off with this pure white thing~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                The weather was nice in Heartland City. Not as warm as the desert where Vector had lived his first life, but comfortable nonetheless.

 

                The former villain had played very nice since his rebirth. He already had stopped himself from doing a hundred pranks. But this time, holding back didn’t make him as angry as before. He was just bored.

 

                All the other Barians lived in Nasch’s – or should we say _Shark’s_ – mansion, but Vector had not been invited. Not that he would’ve accepted, mind you. But he was convinced that his old enemy regretted ignoring him when he learned that Yuma had volunteered to let Vector stay with him. The prankster had rejoiced  to see his rival with such a jealous glow in his ocean blue eyes. But he didn’t let it show on his face. Truce and all that.

 

                Yuma never spoke of the last time they saw each other before Vector’s demise. The prankster was thankful for that. He wasn’t quite ready to talk about it. Especially the part about why he was so willing to sacrifice himself to save the boy he tried to destroy. He had feelings to sort out.

 

                Lately the weather had been less enjoyable. It got colder, windier and greyer. Vector had brushed it off as temporary.

 

                He was wrong.

 

                It was Monday, the first day of the new semester.

 

“Yuma, we’re going to be late _again_! Get your butt here right-“

 

                He opened the door as he was talking and slammed it mid-sentence.

 

“What’s wrong?” The hopeful duelist asked, running towards the entrance.

 

“It’s the end of the world.”

 

“Stop kidding me!”

 

                But Vector looked very serious. That didn’t  happen much now. Every time he made a joke, he would laugh it up or explain it right away – the things we do to gain a treasured one’s trust – but not this time.

 

“Tell me.” Yuma asked.

 

“I only saw this once. After a volcano eruption. Grey ash falling from the sky, burning everything.”

 

                He looked at the ceiling.

 

“Is your house built to resist volcano eruptions?”

 

“I don’t... think so.” The hopeful duellist whispered, puzzled.

 

                He walked to the door and opened it.

 

“Careful, you idiot!” Vector snapped. “Do you have a death wish or something?! I can arrange you something way less painful if you’re suicidal!”

 

                The prankster felt like he was punched in the heart when Yuma walked out. He closed his eyes, only to reopen them as he heard a silly giggle.

 

“I care about you too, Vector!” Yuma said. “But you don’t have to fear this, it’s just snow!”

 

“Snow?”

 

                Cheeks burning with slowly rising humiliation, the former villain reached the door and extended a hand.

 

                Snowflakes fell on his skin, sending shivers down his spine. His mind worked around the concept of frozen rain.

 

“Well, that didn’t exist in my previous lives.” He pouted. “STOP laughing at me.” 

 

“Sorry, but you’re just so funny.” Yuma apologized, beaming. “You’re cute like this.”

 

                That slightly out of place comment left them staring into the other’s eyes for longer than usual. Their breaths were shorted. Their fingers twitched, as if they wanted to reach out the other.

 

“We’re gonna be late.” Vector said in a lower pitched voice than usual.

 

“Yeah, we should go.” Yuma slowly agreed.

 

“I found a new shortcut to get to school!” The prankster suddenly exclaimed, placating a – sincere – Shingetsu-like expression on his face. “Wanna try it?”

 

“Sure! What do we have to lose?”

 

                They bolted out, cheering and laughing, their hearts beating way faster than normally...


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily for the farmer exotic prince, that first snowfall didn’t last long. The streets were back to normal the next day. But Vector could tell this was not a one-time thing. That snow would be back, and this time, he’ll be ready for anything. He looked awfully cute in his long black parka and matching earmuffs. He was about to troll the heck out of the winter. 

What started as a simple harmless thought towards a season turned into a real question. Was it possible to use snow to play some tricks on the others? 

Yuma was late. Again. 

This gave plenty of time for the trickster to make a reasonable quantity of snowballs. 

“Vec—!”

Yuma’s greeting was muffled by her snowball thrown at him with pinpoint accuracy. 

“Oi!” 

“Sorry not sorry!” Vector taunted, laughing. 

He dodged the hopeful duelist’s counterattack with ease and threw two other balls. 

“I surrender!” Yuma laughed, wiping the snow from his face. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t.” 

“Why not?”

“You’re surrendering to me.” 

Yuma’s confused face turned into a wide smile. 

“You know I trust you, right?” 

“Yeah, but it’s great to hear it again. Oh! Duck!” 

He dove behind the snowbank, pulling Yuma with him, just enough so his head still showed. 

“What—“

“The hunting season for sharks is NOW!” 

Vector made an extra-large snowball and lunged it at his former enemy. 

Shark was cut off mid-sentence as cold snow filled his mouth. Durbe, who was walking with him, instantly scouted the court for a suspect. 

He locked eyes with Yuma. 

“Huh? What? No!….That wasn’t—“

“Yuma?” Shark asked. 

Vector silently giggled and grabbed the hopeful duelist by the hand before fleeing. 

“Aww, don’t be mad, it’s just a prank!” 

“This could escalate a lot!”

“I’m fine with that. Are you?” 

As if Yuma could say no to those dastardly shining purple eyes.


End file.
